1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide, an optical waveguide module, and a method for fabricating the optical waveguide module. More particularly, it relates to a planar type optical waveguide having at least one core, an optical waveguide module having such the optical waveguide, and a method for fabricating such the optical waveguide module.
2. Description of Related Art
Although an electric signal has been used, in the past, in information communication between or among boards in electronic apparatus as well as chips therein, an optical wiring technology has been noticed and an optical waveguide module using such the optical wiring technology has been proposed in order to transmit a large amount of pieces of information (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-305365, for example).
The publication discloses an optical waveguide module including an edge-emitting type light-emitting element (laser diode (LD)) and an edge-receiving type light-receiving element (photodiode (PD)). The optical waveguide module has such a configuration that the light-receiving element is mounted in a mounting carrier that is arranged at a position away from the light-emitting element to align the light-receiving element with an optical waveguide.
Alternatively, an optical waveguide module in which an optical waveguide, light-emitting and -receiving elements and the like are mounted on a single mounting substrate has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-047055, for example).
The publication discloses an optical waveguide module having a planar type optical waveguide and a substrate on which the optical waveguide, light-emitting and -receiving elements, and optical fibers are mounted. The substrate has V-grooves each for fitting the optical fiber therein and aligning it and makers each for alignment. Then, the optical waveguide and the light-emitting and -receiving elements are mounted so that they are aligned to each of the makers and the optical fibers are mounted so that they can be fitted to the V-grooves, thereby connecting each of the optical fibers, each of the optical waveguide, and the light-emitting and -receiving elements with each other.